Burdened
by ZoeyAndStark4Evaa
Summary: Erik is evil. Zoey & Stark get married. Erin & Shaunee change. Birthday's pass. Zoey & Stark save humans from future danger. Don't read unless you have read my versions of 'Burned', and 'Stolen.
1. Cloaked

I stepped out into the cold winter night, heading towards the stables. I definitly needed some 'calm' right now. Life has just been so difficult lately.

"Zoey."

I turned towards the sound to see Erik Night standing not even ten feet away from me.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. Dump Stark, for me."

"Not going to happen." I argued.

"Then I am going to kill you." He walked towards me. "Goodbye."

He bagged my head, but before he did that, I noticed his Mark was red, and it was a cresent moon. He died, and he had no humanity.

_Oh great._

**SORRY ABOUT THE MEGA- SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW! PROMISE!**

**Luv, **

**-Jessica.**


	2. Voice

**Stark's Point Of View**

I was walking down the halls of Tulsa's House Of Night, swirving slightly to the left each hallway, when the first of her emotions hit me.

_Pain.. Anger... Sadness... Fear...._

Those were the main emotions I felt, with more along that line. I felt a jab on my head from Zoey's emotions- making me collapse.

*****

_"Zoey!" I yelled, "Zoey!"_

_No response._

_"Zoey!" I screamed louder, and started crying._

_I ran down an endless path, trying to find the love of my life._

_"Stark."_

_I turned with a speed so intense, towards my soulmate._

_"Zoey.." I stuttered, "Where are we?"_

_"You tell me." She smiled slightly, and reached her palm up to touch my face._

_"Save me Stark... there is only hours left.." She moved her hand away, and smiled again, "Please save me."_

_A choking sound was made above me._

_"Stark!" She gurgled, "Help me!"_

_And we dissolved completly._

_*****_

I sat upright in the infirmary bed.

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked.

"No!" I screamed, and I was suddenly infront of Zoey.

"What the-?" I started to say, when Zoey's weak voice cut me off.

_"Sssh!" _She whispered, "Their here."


	3. Scene

They came with a kind of beauty. Fearless. Until I saw their leader. Erik Night led at least ten Red Fledgings into the cafeteria, holding rope, and tape. He shot me an evil grin, and I snarled.

"James Stark." He snorted, "What a pleasent surprise."

"What do you want with Zoey?" I asked, furious.

"Her. I want her to be mine. Forever. I want you _dead_." He growled.

"Oh really." I reached behind me, and grabbed an arrow. "What about now?"

He was speechless.

"Zoey. Call your elements. Blow him away forever. Go!"

"Air come to me. Blow Erik away forever, and never allow him near me or Stark again!" Zoey commanded.

The Air around us changed, and Erik was flown from the room, screaming like a baby. The Red Fledgings started towards us.

"Careful, Z." I got infront of her, "Their coming for us."

Zoey pursed her lips and blew, myself being blown aside. She blew again, and the Red Fledgings disapeared too.

"Please leave Air. Thank you." She said. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she went limp, only her whites showing in her eyes.

"Zoey!" I yelled.

"Stark."

I turned to see Aphrodite behind me.

"She is having a vision. Trust me. I guess Nyx gifted her again." She shrugged.

Aphrodite's eyes started rolling to the back of her head, "No! I don't want this to happen now! I am having the same vision as Zoey!" She gurgled. Zoey screamed. "Please stay with me." Her eyes rolled completly in the back of her head, and she collapsed.

Using my speed, I ran and caught her before she hit the ground. I layed her down beside Zoey. They muttered something under their breath, and I pulled out my cellphone, and dialed Darius's number.

"Hello?" Darius asked.

"Help Zoey, and Aphrodite are having a vision!" I yelled.

"On my way. Give me five minutes." Darius said.

They screamed, "Okay." Aphrodite and Zoey sounded like they were being choked, "But you should probably hurry up."


	4. Awakened

**Stark's Point Of View**

Zoey, and Aphrodite's bloodcurdling screams only got worse. Soon they were shuddering, sweating, screaming, and pure terror blanked their faces.

"Aphrodite! Zoey!" Darius yelled, dashing in the room.

He rushed over towards Aphrodite, and Zoey, touched their shoulders, and said, "In the name of Nyx, I command you, tell me what your seeing!"

"Get off me.." Zoey mumbled, "Get away.. get off me!"

"Get off her.." Aphrodite whispered, "No! Get off her! Stay away.. stay away..."

A look of pure terror blanked their faces and they screamed.

"Awaken!" He shook their shoulders.

After a few more screams each, their eyes fluttered, and their normal eyes slowly started to show again.

"Darius.." Aphrodite said, lunging forward into his arms.

"Stark?" Zoey looked around.

"I'm here." I ran up, and hugged her.

"Aphrodite, you were right. Visions suck." Zoey said, making us all laugh.


	5. Joined

**Zoey's Point Of View**

"What did you see?" Stark asked me.

"I saw Red Fledgings. Loads of Red Fledgings, attacking me. I saw it from my point of view. Aphrodite was in my vision, screaming to try to save me, but Red Fledgings were attacking her. We were getting killed." I shuddered, "The point is that there is alot more Red Fledgings then we thought, we need to find them."

"I agree, Priestess." Darius said.

"Soon." Aphrodite shivered.

"Okay." Stark pulled me up, and grabbed my hand, "Let's go home."

We all left the room in silence, Aphrodite and Darius holding hands, and Stark and myself holding hands. We walked towards the Hummer, and got inside. I did up my seatbelt, and we drove off.

While Aphrodite, and Darius babbled on to eachother, Stark leaned forward and kissed me. He moaned quietly, and put his hand under my shirt, and back up so it was cupping my breast in his bare hand. I moved against him, and we started thrusting.

_"Uh-hum!"_

We broke quickly apart.

"Sorry Darius.." We mumbled.

He chuckled, and turned his eyes back on the road.


	6. Worried

We pulled up towards the House Of Night, my head resting on Stark's shoulder, with his arm around me.

"We need to plan our wedding." Stark whispered in my ear, "I want it to be special."

"I know." I whispered back.

We pulled up to the House Of Night then, and we all raced out of the Hummer.

Once we are all inside, the Twins and Damien bombarded us.

"Zoey!" They all squealed.

"Hey guys." I said, "I'm okay."

I walked over to a sofa, and sat down in it.

"Are you okay?" Stark asked, sitting beside me.

"Well. I am worried as heck about that vision." I admitted.

"I won't let anything happen to you now." Stark put an arm around me, "You can't ever be alone."

"Even at night?" I asked.

"Even at night."

The power flicked, then went off.


End file.
